Lima e ho'ōla ai (Hands that Heal)
by AnglLvr266
Summary: Alec Tantori, a drug and arms dealer, abducts Danny and Steve for information about his seized payments. He isn't planning on letting them go any time soon and uses his resident doctor to keep them alive. But when the doctor starts to fall for one of the guys and decides that she wants out, they will do whatever they can to survive and escape. But will it be too late for them?
1. Chapter 1

"I will ask you again, Detective. Where is the money?"

Danny winced as he tried to regain his footing on the wet concrete floor. His toes barely found purchase, slipping through the water and the blood. "I told you, you lunatic, I don't know what you're talking about." He spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor, not caring that he was adding to the mess.

Alec Tantori nodded at him, a smiled spreading across his face. "You don't know anything. You, _Detective_ , don't know about the $4.8 million that was transported by the HPD after a raid at the old paper factory. You don't know that the money never made it to evidence. You don't know that Five-0 has recently reported that it had been secured in an alternate location." He walked around Danny, wiping his hands on a towel as he did so. "So, forgive me if I need to ask you just one more time, as I find it hard to believe that you don't know a thing!"

Danny bit back a scream as the knife sliced down his back. He bit his tongue to prevent the bastard from hearing his pain. He felt the rush of blood slide down his back and puddle near his belt, before wetting his pants. The fabric was already damp from his sweat. They had been here for hours! Danny coughed as the blood trickled down his throat, the motion causing his pain to flare as the broken ribs and other lacerations jerked.

Danny was hovering near unconsciousness when he was doused in ice cold water. He groaned and blinked to clear his eyes. When his vision finally cleared, the Tantori was standing directly in front of him. Danny struggled to draw in a breath. "I am g-going to k-k-kill you," he seethed.

The man smiled. "We'll see." He gently patted Danny on the cheek, "But if you're not going to tell us, how about we bring in some incentive? Loosen you up a little?"

Danny frowned and stiffened when his captor motioned a hand forward. The door to the dark and damp room creaked open and two men started in, pulling something behind them. No…someone. For a moment, Danny panicked that they had grabbed Grace. But no…this person was too big to be Grace. The men moved closer, only feet away now, and heaved the person to the ground in front of him.

Danny felt the blood leave his face and his mouth go dry. His hands grabbed the chains that were wrapped around his wrists, yanking them in anger. He looked up at the man who had been torturing him and then down to the ground once more. In a broken voice, he said, "Steve?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve didn't know why his eyes wouldn't open. His lids felt heavy, like he had been sleeping for weeks. The sensation was disturbing to a man who didn't sleep too soundly. He groaned as he shifted, his left arm numb. His hip ground into the hard ground and the pain bit without mercy. McGarrett, though he struggled to regain his senses, did know one thing. He was definitely in trouble.

Just as he was about to attempt his resurgence, a sharp kick to his kidney had his eyes snapping open and him grunting in pain. The dim lighting still seemed too bright and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Steve?" A concerned voice gasped.

Steve knew that voice. He rolled onto his back and winced at the movement. "Danny? What the hell man-" Another kick to the side had Steve bringing his knees up to protect his mid-section.

Danny jerked on his chains, "Stop! Just stop for a second!" Steve blocked a kick to his ribs, but he was still disoriented. "Please," he pleaded.

Steve groaned and tried pushing to his knees. His hand slipped in Danny's blood, but he was able to recover. Danny winced as he watched his friend suffer. His captor side stepped Steve and moved in front of Danny. "Details, Detective. I want details."

Danny shook his head slightly, "Come on. What's the matter with you? This isn't going to help anyone."

"I want information! I know you have it!" He roared, his cool resolved slipping.

"I can't give you any details!" Danny yelled back.

He frowned, "Wrong answer." Tantori grabbed his gun and Danny winced when he pulled the trigger, the noise sounding louder than usual.

It took him a second to process that he wasn't the one who was shot. Once he realized that he was mostly intact, his gaze snapped to the floor where Steve lay at his feet. His heart jerked when he saw the blood blooming on Steve's midsection, his gray shirt clinging to his abs at the sticky life force spread.

"No! You son of a bitch! You think _this_ is going to help me talk? This is crazy!" He turned his attention to Steve, "Steve? Come on, buddy, look at me." Steve blinked as he pressed his hands to his wound. "That's it. Look at me, babe." Steve caught his gaze, "You're going to be ok. You're going to be fine. This is nothing. You've seen worse, right? You're fine." He smiled at Steve, who groaned as he was pulled from the floor. "Where are you going? Where are you taking him!?"

Danny's questions were cut short when he was hit across the face. His vision blurred for a second and he fought off a wave of nausea. "I am not a patient man, Detective. But since we can't have Commander McGarrett dying just yet, we are going to take a short break." He nodded to one of his men, and Danny felt the chains give way.

It had been several hours since his legs had held him, and they weren't planning to start again so soon. Danny fell to the floor in a heap, his cuts and bruises flaring to life. His arms screamed in agony as the muscles protested with the new direction. He barely had time to push himself up before he was being dragged up to his feet. He was half-dragged and half-walked down a dimly lit hall, before being tossed into a nearly empty room. Danny dragged himself up enough to see a bucket in the corner and a thin mattress in the other. But there was nothing else. No water. No blankets. No Steve.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The fire that Steve felt in his side wasn't too unfamiliar. He had been shot plenty of times before and they all hurt like a bitch, but this one…this one felt a bit different. The fire burned hotter. The pain felt stronger. He couldn't draw in a breath without the sensation spreading. It also didn't help that these jackasses were dragging him down the hall. It didn't help when they tossed him onto a cot, not caring if he landed on it or not.

He groaned and tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. Steve gave up and fell back onto the dirty mattress, his hands pressing to his wound once more. Warm blood gushed through his fingers and he grimaced as he came to the realization that he just might not come out of this one alive.

So much for saving Danny. Granted, he didn't mount an assault on the place he currently resided. He was at home, just coming in from the surf as the weather had started to turn. He didn't have his weapon or phone on him, because those aren't necessary when surfing. He had just pulled on his shirt and started inside when he was hit from behind. He didn't even have a chance to fight back before someone jabbed a syringe in his neck. His body went immobile first and then his mind went blank. Next thing he knew, he was at Danny's feet being beaten and shot.

The door opened and Steve gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself up once more. His vision had blurred and all he could see was a figure moving towards him with a bag in hand. "No, I can't…" he started. He couldn't survive if they tortured him. They wouldn't get any information out of him. Steve flinched when a soft hand pressed on his shoulder. He tried to fight the person off, but they caught his wrist and pressed him back into the bed. Horrible thoughts ripped into Steve's head as he was pinned to the bed. He needed to fight! "No!"

"Shhh," the person said and Steve froze. "I'm here to help you."

Steve blinked to clear his vision, "Who-?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to relax and keep still. You've been shot and I need to tend to your injury." They released his hands and Steve stayed still in shock.

He reached out carefully and continued to blink back the fog. He touched soft skin and thin bones. "You're a woman," he gasped. His vision cleared somewhat and he could make out a young woman with blond short hair. Her t-shirt was dirty and stained, her jeans ripped at the knees. She smiled kindly at him and he wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Very good, Commander, though I have been called worse since my stay here." She quickly pressed gauze to his wound and Steve groaned again, struggling to stay conscious. "Commander? Commander, I need you to stay awake for me!"

Steve's eyes snapped open, "I'm fine." His head rolled back, "And my name is Steve."

"Okay Steve. My name is Kris and I'm going to try and get you fixed up, okay? But I need you to help me." When Steve nodded, Kris grabbed his hands and pressed them to his gunshot wound. "Keep pressure. I know it hurts and I know you're weak, but you've lost a lot of blood and I need you to do this." She rummaged through her bag of supplies, grabbing several items as she did so. One of the items was a bottle of pills. She knew they were pain pills of some kind, and from the small round shape, she guessed it was oxycodone of an unknown strength. She snatched her bottled water from the floor and juggling it and the tablets in her hand, she maneuvered on the bed behind Steve, propping him up slightly, trying to ignore his cry of pain. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry." She gently brushed his hair back, wiping blood and sweat from his forehead. "Steve? I need you to take this for me." She held out the tablets. Steve weakly shook his head and tried to push his hand away. "It's for the pain. I know you don't trust me, but I do know that you are in immense pain. Please, please, _please_ take this."

Steve looked up from Kris's lap and met her gaze. She was worried for him. He wasn't used to being the one needing rescuing…well, okay, maybe a few times…but this was different. He knew he was going to die here. If he died, so would Danny. He needed to get out of this room and to Danny. He grabbed the pills and put it in his mouth. Kris held the water bottle to his lips and he sipped enough to swallow. He glanced back up at Kris and saw her pull in a shaky sigh.

"Good. That's good." Steve wasn't sure if she was aware of what she was doing, but as Kris stroked his hair back from his temples, he finally began to relax. After a few minutes, his ears began to buzz and his limbs felt heavy. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt Kris shift out from behind him and gently lower his head to the cot.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kris wiped the sweat from her brow and lowered to her knees beside Steve. _God, how did she ever end up here?_ She gently lifted Steve's shirt up and over his bullet wound, swallowing hard. This was never something that she thought she'd been doing so soon. Sure, she's patched up a few of Alec's men since she had been brought here, but none of them had been injured this badly.

Alec Tantori. Kris became lost in her thoughts as she started in on Steve's gunshot. She grimaced as he moaned from the pain, slipping in and out of consciousness. Kris had met Alec while out at the beach one day. He was handsome and charming, curious as to what brought her to Hawaii. Kris had told him she was there for continuing education via a medical conference. When he asked what she did, she informed him that she was a newly licensed doctor. He was impressed and had asked her out for drinks later that night. She was so stupid. So stupid. She had left the bar to use the restroom and when she came back, Alec had ordered her another drink. And she drank it! Minutes later, she was feeling woozy and blamed it on the booze, since it had been some time since she had drank anything alcoholic.

Then Alec offered to call her a cab. She graciously accepted, but when the cab got there, he got in with her. She started to tell him she would get back to the hotel just fine, when he covered her mouth with a cloth soaked in chloroform and she woke up in this building.

She learned while being here, that Alec Tantori was a very dangerous man. He was a major crime boss that moved to Hawaii a couple years ago after pressure got too much in his home state on the mainland. He pushed drugs and weapons to whoever wanted to buy, and being midway between Asia and the US, he had plenty of business. The only reason that he wanted Kris was because she was a doctor. He needed one and she fit the bill. She was an only child whose parents died three years ago in a boating accident. Her residency wasn't starting for another 2 months, so she wouldn't have an employer looking for her either. After he roughed her up some and told her his men would have freedom to do what they wanted with her, she agreed to help him. That was four weeks ago.

Kris was done being their pet. She hated the person they made her become. But she was thankful that she was here with Steve. She was told he was a cop, former military, hence the Commander title. She was finally able to dig the bullet out and started to stitch Steve up. He was clammy and his skin was hot, so she flushed the wound with antibiotics and then gave him a shot to help prevent sepsis. Steve had lost a lot of blood though, and he would need volume to recover. She was O+, so she couldn't simply donate to him and know it would work.

She finished bandaging him and sat back. Her hands and forearms were covered in blood and she desperately wanted to wash it off. But Steve needed blood and fast. She glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room and waited.

Seconds later, the door to Steve's room swung open. Alec walked in and past her, looking down at a semi-conscious Commander. He stared for a few moments before pressing hard on her freshly applied bandaging. Steve jackknifed up from the bed, screaming in agony. Kris cried out and ran to him, but she was backhanded by Alec as she neared. Kris crashed into the wall, holding the side of her face. Alec pulled his gun and pointed it at her and Steve continued to writhe on the bed.

"Alec stop! You're going to kill him!" Kris screamed.

Alec looked over at her, "He better not. If his partner won't talk, then he will."

Kris shifted forward, "Alec please! He lost a lot of blood. His body can't take this stress. If you continue to torture him in this state, he will die!"

Alec stared a bit longer before removing his hand from Steve. Steve flopped back onto the mattress, gasping for breath and retching when he finally caught it. "If he needs blood, give it to him." Alec started to leave, but Kris stopped him.

"I can't! I need a universal donor, or I need to know his blood type. I can't give him whatever blood I want!"

Alec grabbed her from the floor, "Then let's go get him some blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sat hunched against the wall in his cell. He had pressed the mattress half up the wall and half on the floor so his carved up back wouldn't press against the cold brick. He was cold, thirsty and hungry. Unfortunately, he had to use the waste bucket, as he just couldn't hold it anymore. He was hurt and humiliated.

He scrambled to his feet when the lock clanged and the door pushed open. Alec walked in and quickly tossed a woman in front of him. She stumbled and Danny caught her to keep her upright.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking in her haggard appearance and a recent cut above her eye. Her clothes were stained with blood. She shook her head and waved him off. He turned to Alec, waving his hands at the woman. "What is this? What are you doing? To be honest, I am embarrassed at the lack of hospitality at this specific location." The woman looked at him like he was crazy, which at this state in the game, he very well might be. But humor was always Danny's scapegoat. It made him feel confident and safe. "So, want to tell me what brings this lovely lady to my cabana this evening?" Danny pursed his lips and looked back and forth between the woman and Alec. "Ok. Or we can just stare at each other. This is fine." He clasped his hands in front of him and waited.

Alec stepped forward. "Get his blood and let's go," he snapped at the woman.

Danny held up his hands and backed up a step. "Whoa whoa whoa. Get his blood? What the hell does _that_ mean?!"

The woman wiped a hand on her ripped jeans. "Alec, I told you already. I just can't infuse him with ANY blood!"

Alec pulled his gun and pointed it at Danny's head, who staggered back against the wall, a hand in front of him in defense. "Either take his blood, or I waste it when it pumps from his dead body on the floor."

"W-Why do you need _my_ blood, if it's ok to ask?"

The woman started to speak, but Alec stopped her. "Why does not matter. Kris will take your blood and you will let her. One wrong move, and I kill your friend." He barked something into a radio and a short time later a man entered and handed the woman, Kris, a bag. She reached in and pulled out a series of tubes, needles and bags.

Danny was _not_ liking this at all, but he was at a major disadvantage. The woman stepped forward and he glared at her as she set the medical items on the ground. Alec shoved him to the ground and he grimaced as his back hit the brick. He motioned to Kris and stepped back. A short time later, his phone buzzed and he stepped away to answer it. Danny watched as his face turned dangerous and he snapped at the person on the other side.

"Kris, get the blood and then knock. Alrek will take you back. Do NOT waste time!" He walked out of the door and left.

They both sighed when the door shut. Kris squatted down next to Danny, who eyed her warily. "I'm sorry to have to do this."

Danny shook his head, a little grin sneaking out. "I don't know why my blood is so special. They spilt enough of it earlier."

"There's a man I'm trying to save. He's lot a lot of blood. Alec shot him and now-"

Danny grabbed her wrist, "Alec shot him? Shot him? Are you working on Steve?!"

Kris's eyes widened. "Y-Yes. I am. You know Steve?"

Danny smiled and pulled the woman into a hug. "Oh my god, yes. Yes I know him. He's my partner. My brother." He released her, "Take my blood. Take as much as he needs. We're the same blood type." Danny grabbed the woman by the back of the neck and met her gaze head on, "Save him. Please, save him."

Kris nodded, smiling at Steve's friend. "I'm doing my best." She prepped Danny for the donation and was glad that she had a willing subject. It was easy to find a vein to tap into, and she set about doing so. As the blood started to collect, she glanced at the man in front of her. "What's your name?"

Danny started. "Danny Williams. I'm a detective with the Five-0 Task Force." He closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall.

Kris saw that she had the desired pint and started to remove the needle, but Danny stopped her. "Danny, I need to remove this and stop the blood flow. You've given what you can."

Danny looked her in the eye. "Does he need more?" When she didn't answer, he leaned back again. "Then take it."

Kris didn't feel like the detective was able to give the extra pint, but Steve needed more than one pint for sure. She reluctantly continued until the second bag was full. She quickly disconnected the tubes and placed the items in her bag. She glanced at Danny just in time to see him start to collapse forward. Kris caught as much of his weight as she could and helped him lay back. "I told you it would be too much."

Danny coughed out a laugh. "I'm fine. Steve needs it more than I do right now."

Kris frowned at the bruises and cuts peppering Danny's body. "Looks like you lost a bit of your own."

Danny looked up at her from his dirty cot, "I wasn't shot in the abdomen." He squeezed her hand. "Go. Please save Steve. I love that idiot."

Kris reluctantly got to her feet and moved to the door. She glanced back at Danny, who now had his eyes closed, before knocking on the door and leaving with Alrek.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve needed to get out of here. He looked through a half-lidded gaze around the room, but didn't see anything that would help him. Glancing down his body, he saw thick bandaging around his middle and touched it tentatively. He vaguely remembered the kind doctor keeping him calm and patching him up. Steve rolled to his side, screaming in pain as he rolled onto his fresh wound. Clutching his side, he rolled onto the floor, groaning from exertion. He didn't have any energy to even push himself up. The door opened and he heard a sharp gasp.

"Commander! Alrek, help me get him in the bed!" Kris yelled.

Steve felt the strong hands grab under his armpits and heave him onto the bed again. He clenched his teeth against the wave of pain and looked to Kris for help.

"Thank you, Alrek, you can go." She pressed a hand to Steve's shoulder and waited for Alec's man to leave. As soon as the door shut, she swung back to Steve, "What the hell were you thinking?" She knelt next to the bed and rummaged through a bag at her feet. "You could have seriously hurt yourself."

Steve gave a little chuckle and quickly regretted it. "I need to get out of here. I need to find Danny."

He struggled to sit up and Kris pushed him down yet again. "Will you just stop? You act liking fucking Rambo!" She registered the look of surprise on his face and scowled. "What?"

"I just-I didn't expect those words to come from you."

"What? Just because you're the military man means you're the only one who can cuss?"

Steve watched as she pulled a bunch of tubing and 2 bags of blood from her bag of tricks. She set them on his chest and he felt the warmth of the blood through the bag. "That's-uh-that's fresh blood."

Kris smiled and set about finding a vein. She inserted the catheter with minimal fuss and started to hook it to the bag. "It is. I am under strict orders from a Detective Williams to save your life."

"Danny? Danny's ok!?" Steve asked, hopeful.

Kris started the infusion. "He's as good as can be expected after being beaten and then donating 2 pints of blood."

Steve watched the blood move down the tube and enter his body. Danny saves his life yet again. "Ah Danny."

Kris smiled at Steve and rubbed lightly on his chest. "You have an amazing friend."

"Yeah, I love that pain in the ass." His eyelids drooped once more and Kris stroked his hair again. Before he passed out, he heard through the fog, "I'll save you. I'll save you both, so help me god."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Danny awoke in pain. Over the last day or two, that seemed pretty normal actually. But the last thing that he remembered was the nice doctor lady draining him of his blood and then passing out because of it. The passing out itself was very nice. He hadn't been able to rest with the stress and pain. He blinked his eyes open and found himself in the torture chamber once more. This time, he wasn't hanging from chains in the ceiling though. This time he was secured to a chair in the middle of the room. It took a lot of effort to simply lift his head. The blood loss was really significant and seeing as it takes you several hours to bounce back, he knew he wouldn't be up to par when they started in on him.

God, he missed home. Missed picking Grace up from school and have her make sarcastic quips at him as she played with her phone. Missed having Steve barge in whenever he felt like it. Missed hanging at Kamekona's with the gang. Hell, he even missed the conspiracy riddled Jerry and all his pop culture references. Chin and Kono would be aware that he was missing by now, he was sure. But since he didn't have his cell phone any longer, he doubt they would find them any time soon.

The door opened and Danny glanced up to see Alec enter the room. "Oh good. Nice to see you again."

Alec stopped in front of him, his hands on his hips. "That smart mouth of yours will continue to get you in trouble."

Danny shrugged. "Someone may have told me that once or twice."

Alec snapped his fingers and a chair was pulled over for him. He sat and crossed his legs. "You're friend, McGarrett, is being kept alive by my doctor right now, but I can tell her to stop at any time."

Danny smiled, "Yet I don't think she would. Stop, I mean. I think you underestimate that woman."

Alec leaned back. "Do I now?" He stood and moved behind Danny, placing his hands on his shoulders. "She did her job weakening you though, didn't she?"

Danny stiffened and tried to turn to see Alec. "What are you talking about?"

"The good doctor doesn't do anything that I don't want her to do. She breaks the rules, she dies." His fingers dug into a sensitive pressure point near Danny's neck. Danny shouted in agony. "She's keeping the Commander alive, but for how long...that is up to you." His hand released Danny's neck and moved to his fingers.

 _Shit,_ Danny thought. _Not good._ He felt Alec's finger tighten on his pinky before snapping it sharply back and out. Danny roared in pain, the break of the sensitive joints causing his vision to blur. He focused on breathing, but the pain was horrible.

"Where is my money, Detective?" Alec asked again.

Danny heaved out a breath, spittle flying. "Ok. Alright! We did take the money." He gasped for breath, "We moved it to a safe house on the island."

Alec smiled. "Very good. Where is the safe house?"

Danny shook his head. He didn't have time to answer before another finger was snapped. He bellowed again, clenching his teeth as he swallowed back his nausea.

"It's by the North Shore. I don't know the exact address. I didn't move it there myself. I know he general block, that's all!"

Alec patted Danny's shoulder and walked behind him once more. Danny tensed, waiting for another bone to break. Instead, Alec grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back so he was looking him in the eye. "If your information is a set up, you will pay dearly."

Danny swallowed hard and nodded as best he could. He told him the block he knew the safe house to be on and sagged in relief when the man left the room. He was unchained from the chair and dragged into his cell once more. Danny didn't waste time before hurrying to the bucket in the corner and throwing up whatever was left in his stomach. Cradling his hand to his chest, he limped over to the mattress and curled up against the wall. He rested his head on his knees and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kris was leaving Steve's room when Alec rounded the corner. She kept her head down and didn't move, waiting to see what Alec would do. She stiffened when he stopped in front of her.

"The detective gave me a location. We will be gone for a few hours, so make sure that McGarrett stays alive. I may need him later." Alec watched the blood drain from Kris's face. "What? Having some feelings for the Commander, Kris?"

Kris shook her head, "No Alec."

He scowled. "You've been somewhat brave lately." He pressed Kris against the wall, his hips pinning her in place. "I'm not sure I like it."

Kris pressed her hands against his chest trying to push him away. "Alec, please stop." She wasn't expecting the slap across her face. It winded her and she felt the cut above her eye start to bleed again. "Alec!"

He leaned close to her, his lips touching her ear. "I am in charge here. Not you. I don't think you realize how little power you have." He leaned back, but grabbed her roughly by her upper arm. He yanked her with him as he strode down the hall.

"Ow! Stop! Please!" Kris tried to pry his hand from her arm, but his grip was like a vise.

Alec stopped by a door and opened it with a card key. Kris had never been in this room, and she was guessing that she didn't want to be. Alec pushed through the door and tossed Kris out in front of him. Her shins hit a metal frame and she fell over onto a bed. Alec advanced and when Kris tried to scramble away, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

Kris tried to fight, but it was no use. Alec was bigger. He was stronger. And he knew how to make it hurt. Seconds felt like hours, but Kris didn't stop fighting, even when her body screamed in agony. Alec pushed away from her as she lay on the bed and tried to regain her senses. Alec smiled sickeningly at her as he righted his shirt and zipped up his pants. He touched the blood at the edge of his lip and smiled.

"Like I said. You have no power here."

Alec turned and walked from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chin, Kono and Lou were at a loss. Neither Danny nor Steve were picking up their cells. Grace had called saying Danny hadn't picked her up from school and it had been over an hour. When Lou and Chin went to Steve's house, they found his phone outside on the patio chairs but no signs of a struggle. Pinging the phones led them to the city dump, where they were found in an old milk carton in one of the trucks.

They didn't want to believe it, but it looked like their two main men had been taken.

Chin ran a hand through his hair. "We're missing something here. Danny and Steve weren't together when they were taken, we know that. But they're being held together, presumably, in the same location due to finding their cell phones together."

Kono stepped up to the table. "And we know that they were taken sometime between the hours of 11am and 3pm. Not the best window, I know, but the fact that they were taken in broad daylight means these guys are pros."

Their thoughts were interrupted when Lou came out of his office, his phone to his ear. "Okay. Yes, yes, we're on our way." He hung up and turned to the team. "I just got a call from HPD. They found Danny's car about an hour away. Looks like he was on his way to his lookout spot when he was taken. Here are the coordinates."

Chin typed them into the computer and brought up the area. "Okay, we can assume that Danny's abductors were somewhere in the area. I'm going to pull up traffic cams and see if I can spot anything unusual. There's a weather cam that overlooks Danny's spot, so I'll try to see if I can access history from that time frame."

Lou nodded. "Alright. Keep us updated." Lou and Kono left headquarters to check on the scene by Danny's car.

Chin typed away on the computer, trying to find any angles and frames of Danny's favorite spot. It was nearly 30 minutes later when he finally found a clip in which Danny's car was shown parked at the bluff. He could see Danny sitting on the wall nearby. Minutes later, another car pulls next to Danny's. Two men get out and Chin watched as Danny turned to see who was coming. Danny knew they were a threat, and he scrambled to get off of the wall. The thing is, Danny was sitting with his feet hanging over the side. He had to waste precious seconds swinging his feet over. By that time, one men had a gun trained on him and another had a bulkier hand gun. Chin realized it was a taser and winced as the cords stuck in Danny and he started to convulse. As he was about to fall back from the wall, one of the men grabbed him. They handcuffed him and stuffed him in the trunk of their car before driving calmly away.

Chin dialed Lou. "Lou! I have video of 2 men abducting Danny. Blue sedan, dent in the back right fender. I'm trying to find traffic cam footage for the plates." He sorted through several cameras and finally saw the car turning through an intersection. He retrieved the license and ran it in the database.

"Registered to a corporation owned by Alec Tantori. And get this, he has a decommissioned warehouse an hour away from the North Shore. I'm sending the address now. I'll meet you there!" Chin hurried from headquarters to meet his team. He called HPD to get back-up from SWAT as well. He was desperately hoping that Steve and Danny were in that building.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve jerked awake when the door to his room opened. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he felt better than he had in hours. Danny's blood gave him more energy and strength than he thought it would. Placing a hand over his bandage, he was finally able to push himself up into a sitting position. He glanced over towards the door where the doc stood, hesitating to come in.

"If you're waiting for an invite, you're not going to get one," he told her.

She forced a smile, but Steve could tell something was wrong. "I...I need to check your bandage."

His eyes narrowed, "It's fine." He slowly moved his legs to the side of the bed and pushed to his feet carefully. When he didn't feel any lightheadedness, he padded over on bare feet to where the doctor stood. "What's the matter?" When she didn't answer, he went to grab her arm, but she jerked away.

"I'm f-fine." She whispered.

"The hell you are! What happened?" As he advanced, she fled, just as he thought she would. Steve turned and took in her appearance. Her shirt was torn in a new spot and blood was smeared near the collar. Her hair was mussed, but looked as if she tried to pat it down. Her arms were marked with new brusies in a scarily similar pattern to that of a large hand. And her face was streaked with tears. He walked closer, but gave her distance, "Kris. Who hurt you?"

She shook her head, raising a hand to keep him at a distance. Steve didn't advance.

Steve watched her woefully. This was a woman who was so strong just hours ago. A woman who tended to him as if he was a soldier on a battlefield. Now, someone had attacked her, most likely raped her and she was feeling very broken.

"Kris. I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm not like them. I respect you. I know you're here to help." He took a step closer. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming in tears. He reached out slowly and brushed a hand over her shoulder. She shuddered slightly. He took another step and gently pulled her towards him. She resisted for a second before falling against him, sobbing. Steve held her gently as she cried out her pain. He heaved a sigh, looked to the heavens and silently uttered a promise to kill the asshole who did this to her, and gently stroked her back. "It was Alec, wasn't it?"

He felt her stiffen and then slowly nod into his pec. He clenched his jaw in anger, but kept his body relaxed so he wouldn't alarm her. "He s-said that I didn't have as much p-power as I t-thought." She sniffled and hiccuped another sob. "He took me to this room and he...he raped me." She let out a sharp laugh, "He just zipped up, told me I had no power here, and walked out."

Something in her statement struck Steve, "Wait a minute. He left? Tantori left?"

Kris pulled back and looked at him, wiping her eyes as she did so. "Yeah. I think your friend, Danny, gave him some information he needed and he wanted to leave in a hurry. But not fast enough before teaching me a lesson."

Steve grabbed her gently on either side of her face. "Don't. Do not let him win. I know he hurt you. No man can take your power from you. You control that. He can hurt you, but he will NEVER own you." He smiled softly when she nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I need your help now, Kris. I need you to take me to Danny."

Kris shook her head. "There are still guards! They will never let me take you there."

Steve strode away and sat on the bed, before jumping up, "The transfusion."

"Yeah, it worked. What of it?" Kris asked, confused.

"Tell them you need to do another one, but that I need to be in there with Danny."

Kris's eyes got big and she smiled shakily. "I think I can do that, but we need to make it look convincing."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Alrek, open the door!" Kris screamed. The door banged open as the large man hurried in. Kris was holding one of Steve's arms over her shoulders, trying to keep him on his feet as blood trickled down his side.

"What happened?" The man hissed.

"The stitches didn't hold. He needs another transfusion," she snapped.

Alrek grimaced. "Well, put him on the bed and we'll go get it from the cop."

Kris shook her head, "There's no time. I need it directly from him." She hid a smile as Alrek paled watching the blood drip on the floor. "Alrek! Now!"

The big man finally nodded and held the door open for her. "You know where he is. Move it!"

Kris half-dragged Steve down the hall to Danny's room. Alrek unlocked the door and stood back. "Make it fast." As soon as they were in the room, the door slammed shut.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Danny jerked at the slam of the door, bringing his hands up to shield himself. He squinted when the lights went on and tried to see who came for him this time.

"Its ok, Detective. It's Kris." Danny shuddered in relief. "I brought someone to see you."

Danny flinched when a hand came down on his shoulder. But that hand felt familiar. He squinted and nearly wept when he saw Steve crouched in front of him. "Steve?"

Steve smiled and grasped Danny behind his neck. He brought their foreheads together. Pulling away, Steve looked his friend over. "Hey Danno. Not looking too good there, buddy."

Danny laughed slightly, "You don't look too good either, babe."

Steve grabbed Danny's wrist and checked out his hand. The fingers were grotesque, bruised and bent at wrong angles. "Ah Danny."

Danny pulled away. "Its fine, Steven. I'm fine."

Kris took that moment to step forward. "I'm sorry guys, but if you want to do this, it's going to have to be soon."

Danny straightened. "Do what? Steve, what crazy idea did you come up with this time!?"

Steve smiled, "Trust me, Danno. We can do this."

Danny eyed him skeptically. "I have one hand. You're bleeding." He pointed to the drops on the floor. "And we have no weapons." Danny watched as Kris quickly hurried over to Steve and carefully pulled up his bandage. "What are you doing?"

Kris smiled, but shook her head. She looked up at Steve. "Ready?" Steve nodded, grabbing her shoulder. Kris grabbed his thigh and quickly yanked something from his bandage. Steve clenched his teeth and Danny winced, but Kris dropped whatever it was on the floor and then checked the bandage again. "It's good. You're stitches are still holding."

Danny ran his good hand over his face, "What in the world did you just do?"

Kris stood and showed Danny the little piece of tubing that was on the floor. "I put in a very small drain so it looked like Steve was bleeding. We needed to make it look convincing."

Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder, "I'm okay man, I got this." He pushed Danny back behind him and nodded to Kris. She nodded back.

"Alrek, we're done!" She yelled. The door swung open as the man stepped inside the room. Kris back pedaled as he advanced, confusion marring his features as he realized the men weren't by the mattress.

He started to turn when Steve stepped forward and punched him in the throat. Alrek went to shout, but no sound came out. Steve grabbed Alrek by the head and neck and though the man tried to fight, he was weakened due to lack of oxygen. Steve quickly and efficiently snapped his neck.

Kris backed up a step when he fell to the ground, but she didn't feel much remorse. Alrek was one of the men that kept her here. She knew that he knew what Alec had done to her and he obviously didn't care. So good riddance and rot in hell.

Steve pulled the weapon off Alrek and found another around his ankle. The muscle always kept a belt of ammo too, so he took the two spare magazines as well. He handed the back-up weapon to Danny, who took it gratefully. His broken fingers were on his shooting hand, but he could shoot well enough with the other. Steve also pulled off Alrek's shirt and undershirt. He handed Danny the shirt and carefully shrugged the undershirt on himself.

Danny held the shirt out. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Kris stepped forward, "Let me help you."

Danny tucked the gun in his belt and handed the shirt to Kris. He turned slightly to help get the shirt on. Kris gasped. "What now?" Danny sighed.

He felt Kris's hand touch his back and he winced slightly. "Why didn't you say something?"

Steve straightened. "What's the matter?"

Danny held up his hand. "It's just a little cut. I'll be fine." He tried to shrug the shirt on, but Kris wasn't cooperating.

Steve got behind him and Danny heard him suck in a breath. "Son of a bitch. Danny, that is not good. It looks infected."

Kris nodded. "It's because it is. You should have told me. I could have helped."

Danny snatched the shirt from her. "Steve needed it more than I did. So, let's stop the chit chat and get out of here." He nearly growled. He forced his good hand through the shirt sleeve and gently worked his battered hand through the other. He was thankful for once that he was a bit smaller in stature. The sleeves were loose where they didn't catch his broken fingers. "Let's go."

Steve grinned. "Yes sir." He turned to Kris, "You move when I move, go where I go. Stay tight and stay low. Got it?" She nodded. "Ok. Let's go. I'm going to rely on you for getting us out of here, okay?" Another nod. "Good girl."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kris was terrified, but she needed to stay calm. As a doctor, she was trained to stay calm and collected in extremely high stress situations. But this was NOT part of her training. Being kidnapped and held hostage, being raped, watching men being systematically tortured and her having to patch them up to endure more abuse...this was not part of her schooling.

But these two men were her salvation. They were beat to hell, but somehow able to fight. The fact that they were so stubborn was a saving grace for these two. She hoped that she could help them now, by getting them all out of the compound.

She grabbed the waistband of Steve's pants and he froze as they stepped into the hall. "Left, she whispered."


	4. Chapter 4

Chin and Kono set up a perimeter around the warehouse. Lou rolled in, ready to advance the teams. SWAT kept their distance until called upon. This wasn't their fight. They'd be there for 5-0, but they wouldn't intervene on their own.

Chin nodded to Kono and Lou and they made their way towards the warehouse. As they methodically worked in, they started to see signs of life. Garbage from fresh drinks and snacks. Dusty items that had marks where legs or butts had been. Then a cough from off to the right. Chin held up a hand and motioned to the right. Lou indicated he could not see anyone. Kono nodded that she could.

The man stepped out from behind a large shipping container and Chin and Kono closed in.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve was feeling better, but the stress and energy he had exerted had begun to take its toll. He was sweating and his legs strained with each step. His belly burned like hell. But he had Danny and Kris depending on him. He was about to step around the corner when he felt Kris tug on the back of his pants. He froze and backed a step. Turning his head to the side so he could see Kris slightly, he waited.

"There are usually two guards coming up. There will be anywhere from five to ten outside. Maybe less if Alec took some with him," she whispered.

Danny sighed behind her, "Steve, we can't do this. We're going to get her killed."

Steve looked at Danny and communicated with just a look. Danny grimaced and glanced away. He cradled his hand against his midsection. He brought his gaze back up to Steve's and nodded. Palming his gun, he brushed up against Steve's shoulder. "You go left, I'll go right."

Steve was about to step forward, but paused. "Danny?" He waited until he looked over, "I love you."

Danny shook his head, "Don't, Steve." He started forward.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chin, Kono and Lou had dispatched four men so far. Four decently trained and well-defined men. But even though they were trained, they let their guard slip. They obviously didn't think whoever was inside was a threat, meaning Tantori most likely had left.

They closed in on a door leading to the inside of the warehouse. "Kono, Lou, on me." Chin waited for their replies before reaching for the door.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kris watched as Steve and Danny moved as a unit. They acted as if they knew exactly what the other was doing. She was in awe of each of them. Steve had indicated that he wanted her to stay back, so she peered around the corner to watch them. They both moved silently, being barefoot. Steve was easing around the corner when a man came down the hall. Another was coming right at Danny. At the same time, they squeezed their triggers and both men fell dead to the ground. Steve hovered over his man for a second before looking up at Kris. He motioned her forward and she hurried towards him, Danny at her heels. Danny stooped to rifle through the guys pockets, grabbing an extra clip of ammo.

They were about to head down the hallway when someone shouted behind them. "What the fuck?!" They whirled at the shout. But Kris was now towards the front in relation to this shooter. She recognized him as one of the men who had tortured Danny, and he recognized Danny.

The man brought his weapon up and all Kris could think was, Not now. They were so close! She shoved into Danny as multiple shots rang out. Danny and Kris had thudded to the ground. Steve hurried over, gun still up.

"Danno. Danny, are you ok?" Steve hissed.

Danny groaned, "I'm fine, you animal." He pushed slightly at Kris. "Doc, we're clear. You can get up now." She didn't move. "Doc?" Nothing. Danny felt the warm sensation of liquid hitting his knee through his pant leg, "Steve, help me turn her over!"

Strong hands grabbed and flipped, and Steve swore. Kris was barely conscious, gasping for breath. Blood bubbled from her lips and he heard a sickening sucking noise coming from her chest. "No! Come on, Kris." He shoved his hand over the hole, pressing his fingers slightly in. Kris rattled in a little more of a breath.

The door behind him banged open and Steve grabbed for his gun and spun on a knee. He heard Kris gasping again and winced, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Put your weapons down!" A voice bellowed. From behind Steve, he heard Danny say, "Chin?"

A light lowered down and away, and Chin came into view. "Steve, Danny. You guys alright?" He, Kono and Lou hurried over. But Steve had already turned away.

Danny shook his head. "We all need medical, but the Doc here first, Lou!"

Lou was striding towards the door, "On it!" He started barking orders into his Mic.

Kono knelt down next to Kris. "Who is she?"

Steve wiped sweat away with the back of his hand, smearing some blood along his forehead. "A doctor that Tantori abducted to keep his team in one piece and us alive during interrogation. She helped us both. And now she's..." Steve looked down at Kris, who looked up at him with pain filled terrified eyes. He felt a hand on top of his, pressing onto Kris' chest. Kris groaned in agony, so he looked down and saw Kono helping keep the pressure.

Kono looked him in the eye, "Now she has a chance."

Chin came over, grasping Steve's shoulder. "Steve, the medics are here."

Steve nodded and as soon as the medics took over, he sat back. He was exhausted and his belly has starting to burn. He glanced at Danny, who straightened and hurried over. Steve had gone pale, but was still coherent. "Chin, we could use those medics for us now."

Chin nodded and ushered more over. Danny made sure Steve was being tended to before he let his own pair of medics start checking him out. Minutes later, he was being ushered into an ambulance. He saw Steve being led out on a stretcher, but no sign of the doctor. Chin hurried over to Danny. "Tantori wasn't in."

Danny nodded. "I know. I told him about the safe house where we stashed the money. Well, where we stashed it the first time." He grinned up at Chin, who chuckled and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Chin, do me a favor."

Chin turned serious, "Of course. What do you need?"

"Make sure Steve is ok, and then get me an update on the doc. He's going to want to know about her when he wakes up."

Chin nodded. "Will do. Relax now. We'll see you at the hospital." Chin raised a hand in farewell as the doors to the ambulance closed and it pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve came to slowly, the familiar sound of IV machines and heart monitors beeping off to his left. The smell of disinfectant was the next to hit him and he wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust. Someone chuckled off on his right and he cracked open a lid to see Danny laying there.

Danny smiled. "I didn't pick the room arrangements," though in fact he actually had, "They just locked me in here with you thinking it'd be a good idea. I told them you were a Neanderthal and that nothing would keep you down." He tipped his head towards Steve, "They didn't care." He straightened slightly and really looked at his friend. Steve was a little pale, but much better than the day before. They both had some good antibiotics on board, as infection had set in, but Steve had needed additional surgery on his bullet wound. The doc had done well with her patch job, but he had deeper internal injuries that needed repairs. Thankfully, it was minor in the scheme of things.

A nurse walked in, saw Steve was awake and smiled. "Good to see you awake, Commander." She brought over a Styrofoam cup and poked a straw through the top. "You should know the drill by now. Sips, not gulps."

Steve reached for the cup and followed directions. "Thanks." The nurse smiled again and left the room. He turned to Danny.

Danny held up a hand. "I don't know, buddy. Last update I got from Chin was that she was in surgery. She needed a transfusion due to low volume. The bullet needed to be located and removed. But she is alive."

"How do you know that's what I was going to ask you?"

Danny looked offended, "You think that...after all this time...all the hair brained monkey ideas...all the gun shots and broken bones and countries...you think I don't know you well enough to know, that as soon as you were conscious, that you wouldn't ask about the doc?"

Steve scowled. "You think the nurse is coming back soon?"

Danny straightened slightly, scooting to sit up and peer closer at Steve. "Why? What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

Steve looked him dead in the eye, "No, it's just that I was hoping she'd come back so she could sedate me again so I wouldn't have to listen to you gripe at me any longer!"

Danny sat back, "Gripe at you? Gripe at you? I'll sedate you, you animal. Come over here and I'll make it quick."

Neither noticed the doctor come in while they were arguing. "Gentlemen?" They froze and turned to look at the doctor. "Thank you." He turned to Steve, "Commander, my name is Dr. McNamara. I worked on you in the OR. I'm happy to say that the internal damage was minimal, but we did have to patch up some internal bleeding. The gunshot wound you had was tended to extremely well, albeit in less than ideal conditions, I am assuming."

Steve smirked, "Less than ideal, I agree."

"Well, if you take it easy for a few days, take your antibiotics, you'll be good as new." He shook Steve's hand and turned to Danny.

"Detective, some of your injuries were quite severe, as I'm sure you know. The massive cut on your back was severely infected, but it seems to be responding to antibiotics. Unfortunately, it will probably leave a significant scar. Your two fingers needed to have pins inserted due to the nature of the breaks. They'll heal, but it will take time. Aside from those, you had several broken ribs and a concussion. You have a longer road ahead of you than the Commander here, but you'll be back in fighting shape soon enough."

Danny frowned, "Jeez Doc, you just love dealing out sunshine and rainbows, don't you?"

The doctor laughed, "According to both of your histories, this news should not come as a surprise. I'll leave you two to rest."

He started to walk from the room when Steve stopped him, "Dr. McNamara, any news on the woman, Kris, that was brought in with us?"

The doctor tilted his head, "You mean Dr. Kristin Sanders? She was with you two?"

Steve sat up. "Yes, she helped us. She was the one that stitched me up. Is she ok?"

Dr. McNamara turned back, "She's holding on. Unfortunately, due to doctor patient privilege, I can't tell you more."

Danny butted in, "Yes, you can. Seeing as she is part of our criminal investigation. Though she saved us, she is considered a person of interest. So, what's wrong with her?"

Steve nodded thanks to his partner, and looked back to the doctor. He sighed, "The bullet punctured both sides of her right lung and lodged into a rib. She lost a lot of blood and needed to be transfused. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage to the best of our ability. She also had injuries consistent with…" He glanced at Steve and then at Danny, "With ah…"

Steve closed his eyes, "Consistent with rape. She told me." Danny jerked and looked at Steve, startled.

"That son of a bitch raped her?!" He hissed.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Dr. Sanders is in the ICU right now. She is on a ventilator and in an induced coma."

"You keep referring to her as Dr. Sanders, but none of us knew her last name." Steve looked over at Danny to confirm. "How did you find out that information?"

Dr. McNamara pursed his lips, "I recognized her from her interview. She was slated to start working here next month."

"Has someone contacted her family?"

The doctor shook his head, "She doesn't have any. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have more patients to see." He didn't wait before hurrying from the room.

Steve sighed and leaned back against the pillows. Danny scowled and looked over at him, "You knew that he raped her?"

Steve was silent for a beat, before closing his eyes and swallowing roughly. "Yeah. She came into my room later. She was reluctant, scared. She had been crying. She was nothing like she had been earlier. I went to grab her arm and she pulled back like I had burned her." Red rimmed eyes peered at Danny, "I kind of guessed at that point, but I poked and prodded a little and she gave in." He ran a hand down his face, "Minutes later, we were formulating the plan to get out of there."

Danny clenched his eyes shut, "Jesus. I really hate people."

For once, Steve agreed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Five Months Later…_

Steve leaned back in his desk chair and tossed his pen onto the surface before him. Another day and another case closed. Though he had a pretty physically demanding job, one aspect that the public rarely saw was all the paper work that went along with it. Kono, Chin and Danny were usually very good about staying on top of it, but Steve really did not like all the office work. Give him his SIG and vest any day of the week, and he would be a happy man.

He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his waistband. Every once and a while, he felt the burn from that day. Not one to panic over every twinge and ache, and he had plenty, he actually had went to the clinic for this one. They scanned him and simply said that it looked like some scar tissue that was pulling here and there. But all in all, he had healed well. He stood and walked over to the windows in his office. He looked out at the palm trees and the people and he just didn't feel content.

A knock on his office door had him frowning and turning around. The team was out at a scene, so he knew it wasn't one of them. He saw a woman with her back to the door, taking in the offices. He stalked to the door and pulled it open, "Can I help you?" The woman jumped violently, and Steve felt a twinge of guilt for startling her. His own piss ass mood shouldn't be pushed on someone else. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Please, how can I help?" The woman turned and Steve's eyes widened. "Kris?"

Kris forced a smile and hiked her purse up on her shoulder, "Hi Commander." She stepped a bit closer and allowed Steve to come in for a hug. He was one of the men she still trusted. "You look great."

Steve smiled and crossed his arms. "Do I?" When she blushed, his smile reached his eyes, "Thank you. You look like you're doing well." He held open the door as Kris entered his office. Steve motioned for her to sit and leaned against his desk.

Kris took Steve in. He was dressed in a button up shirt that was NOT buttoned at all. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the ghosts of old tattoos still somewhat visible on his forearms. His cargo pants were well broken in, but still in good condition. His shoes were the same, beat up leather that molded to his feet. He had the sole of one foot standing slightly on top of his other, much like an excited little boy who just couldn't stand still. She liked that this strong man still had a playful side.

"Kris? Everything okay?" She looked back up at him. "I thought they sent you back to the mainland to recover."

"They did. It was tough, and it hurt, but I came out alright." She gripped her purse tighter, "But it was lonely. And I was…" Tears clouded her vision as she started to slip into that nightmare again. The sofa gave slightly and she flinched when a hand grabbed her own. She blinked back her tears and looked at Steve. "I was scared." She gripped his hand with her own. "I had nightmares. I saw him wherever I went. I never felt safe. I always felt like someone was watching me."

Steve pursed his lips, "Those feelings…they can often happen after times of traumatic stress. You definitely had one of those times."

Kris nodded took a deep breath as her other hand grabbed onto her and Steve's linked hands. "That's what I figured…until the phone calls started."

Steve leaned back slightly. "Phone calls?" He looked down at their hands, where Kris was absent mindedly stroking his own.

"It started with hang-ups. At first I thought it was because I had just gotten a new number. Those can happen sometimes when it's new to you, you know? But then they started talking. The voices were rough and garbled. But the messages were always the same. They were watching me. They would come for me. They were going to kill me."

Steve stiffened, "Did you contact the police?"

Kris nodded. "I did after a couple calls. After I determined it wasn't just a mistake." She heaved a great sigh, "They listened to my story. Took a report. Told me to tell them about any other calls made." There were eight more calls, Steve. Eight. And the police still hadn't found out who it was. Or they didn't try."

Steve nodded, his jaw clenched. "I can definitely trace the call for you. See what we can find."

"That's not all." When Kris said that, she almost became afraid of Steve. Almost. The look on his face was terrifying, and it took her a second to realize that it wasn't towards her, but her situation.

"What else?"

"I started to wonder if they were in my house. My alarm would still be activated, but I would find things moved slightly. Pictures face down. Clothes unfolded in my drawers. I told the police, but they just took another report and added a patrol in my neighborhood. Then, two nights ago, I knew someone was in my house."

Steve's hand tightened slightly, "How are you sure?"

"I'm sure, because as I was sleeping, someone came into my room, covered my mouth and threatened me. He told me that Alec wanted me back. That he wanted me punished. He-he touched me, told me that I wasn't safe. He must've drugged me, because I didn't remember what happened after that. When I woke up, I called the police, but they didn't find evidence of a break in. So, I packed some clothes as fast as I could and hopped on the first flight here. I needed to feel safe." She looked Steve in the eyes, "You make me feel safe."

Steve pulled his hands from hers, but brought one up to cup the side of her face. "We will find him, ok? You are safe here."

Kris nodded silently, and then the tears started. She held that fear for so long, that it finally broke free. Steve pulled her to him in a hug. She sobbed into his shirt, embarrassed that she had crumbled. He rubbed her back and she felt him slide closer. "I'm s-sorry, Steve. I keep doing this to you."

She felt him chuckle against her neck. "Don't apologize. I am more than capable of handling a few tears."

Kris tried to control her breathing so the hiccupping sobs would stop. She felt Steve place a gentle kiss to her temple before sitting back. Kris forced a smile and wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks for being here for me, Steve. I just didn't have anywhere else to go."

Steve stood and grabbed his phone from his desk. He pressed a few buttons and brought it to his ear. "Chin? Yeah, how is it going at the scene? Good. Hey Chin, if you guys can spare them, I'd like Kono and Danny back at HQ. No, just Kono and Danny. Great. Mahalo." He turned to Kris, "You remember Danny, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "Kono was there at the end. She helped me keep your bleeding under control. I thought it best to have 2 people you can trust. The rest of my team is amazing, but they are also strong men and I thought that may make you uncomfortable."

Kriss nodded silently. She sniffled and wiped her face. "That will help, thank you. I know in my heart that more people are good than bad, but my brain just can't seem to connect that. After Alec, most men just make me nervous."

Steve folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her. "But not me."

She smiled lightly and looked up at him, "No. Not you."


	6. Chapter 6

Kono and Danny walked into HQ about 15 minutes later. As Danny held the main door open for Kono, she looked to him and asked, "Any idea what this is about?"

Danny followed closely behind. "Nope. None. Steve doesn't usually pick favorites, but I think that's the case here, don't you?"

Kono laughed. "I don't think that's what this is about. Nice try, Danny. Though we all know that you're his favorite." She walked over to Steve's office and pushed through the door. "Hey Boss, what's up?" She caught motion to her left and turned in surprise as a woman stood, wiping her hands nervously on her jeans. "Wait a minute, aren't you…?"

Kris stepped forward, "Kristin Sanders." She held out a hand and let Kono take it in a handshake. The door opened again and Kris jumped, her hand pulling from Kono's sharply.

Danny held up his hands and slowed his progress, "Whoa, easy Doc. Just me." He smiled softly at her and the tension drained from Kris's shoulders. He stepped further into the office and was surprised when Kris pulled him into a gentle hug.

She pulled away and clasped her hands nervously in front of her. "I didn't want to squeeze too hard in case your back is still tender."

Danny smiled, "That was nice of you, but…uh…it's good. I mean, it's as good as can be expected. They were right though. Nasty scar." He waved his hands, "These are my current problem." The brace on his hand kept his fingers somewhat straight and immobilized. "But enough about me. What about you? How have you been? You look…" he glanced at Steve who scowled at him, "Good?" He tilted his head at Steve trying to interpret the look he was giving him. "What? She does. I can't not compliment a beautiful woman. What's the matter with you?"

Kris smiled and blushed, while Kono watched the whole thing with amusement. Steve pushed away from his desk, "That's why I called you guys here. Kris has been having some problems. Tantori has been stalking her, threatening her. Phone calls, break-ins, and even an assault."

Danny stepped forward, "Assault? Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?"

Kris placed a hand on his arm, "I'm okay. Really. I just needed more help than what the police back home were providing."

Steve gently grabbed Kris's shoulder. "Danny, I want you and Kono to work together with this one. I want the calls that Kris received back traced. And I want to see if we can find any traffic cam footage of the man that assaulted her in her home. Work with the local PD on the mainland if needed." They nodded and started to turn to the door. "Wait. Remember to be discreet. Hide your trails. Get Jerry to help you if you need the tech help. I'm going to work with Kris to get specifics. I'll keep you guys updated." Everyone replied with the affirmative and went their proper ways.

Kris turned and looked up at Steve, "If we're going to be here a while, can I take a nap? I haven't slept very well lately."

Steve seemed to soften immediately. He hiked his gun holster up slightly and guided her to the door. "We aren't staying here. We're going someplace where you'll feel safe." Kris walked out the door and turned to watch Steve as he followed her.

"Where is that?"

Steve smiled, "My place." He saw Danny look up from computer table. His brows raised, asking a silent question. Steve quelled him with a look. He placed his hand on Kris's lower back and led her from HQ.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Steve showed Kris into his home. He tried to keep a clean house, but a glance into the living room showed that Danny had been over recently. A few shirts were slung over his chair and a blanket was balled up on the couch. He hurried over and snatched them up, stuffing them into a laundry basket near the foot of the stairs. He watched as Kris walked in hesitantly. She saw the dining room and the office and his spectacular view. She stared out the window for some time before turning to look at him. Steve cleared his throat and motioned to the stairs.

"The bedroom is upstairs." He started up them, listening intently for her to follow. When the stairs behind him started to creak, he knew she was. He pushed open the door to his room and walked in. "I have some shorts and a shirt if you want to change into something more comfortable."

Kris wrung her hands and nodded. "That would be nice, thank you." Steve pulled a few items from his drawers and handed them to Kris before stepping from the room. Kris hurriedly changed before calling him back in. Steve's gaze seemed to warm slightly when he looked at her.

"You get some rest. I'll be downstairs in the office. Just come down when you want to." He turned to leave the room, but Kris's voice stopped him.

"Steve? Can you please stay?" She scooted up the bed more. "Just for a little while. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I just want to feel safe." Her voice cracked. Steve nodded and moved forward. He removed his holster and set it on the bedside table. He climbed onto his side of the bed, on top of the covers and turned onto his side to look at Kris. She slid under the blanket on the bed and turned away from Steve.

He placed a hand on her upper arm. "Sleep, Kris. I've got you." He was surprised when Kris grabbed his hand and interlaced his fingers with her own. She tugged slightly and he shifted closer when she cradled it to her chest. Steve was spooned up behind her now, and though shocked at her actions, was happy where he was at. He rested his face on the side of her neck and smiled. "Rest now."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kris woke with a jerk. She blinked quickly, trying to remember what happened and where she was. Someone shifted behind her and she stiffened. Panic began to crawl up her throat, her muscles began to stiffen. She felt the arm across her stomach rise to just below her breasts and tighten.

"Shhh. Kris, it's me. It's Steve." He whispered against her ear.

Kris nearly sagged in relief. She tried to slow down her heartrate, seeing as it felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. "Steve." She wrapped her own arms over his, taking deep breaths to settle down. She felt Steve shift closer. His warmth was comforting, his weight even more so. She didn't know why he felt so safe to her. "How long have I been out?"

Steve's arm left her as he checked his watch. "About four hours." He replaced his arm across her body, like he'd done it a million times.

"Did you stay with me this whole time?" Kris asked incredulously. She could feel him smile at her back.

"You asked me to." He gripped her tighter. "To be honest, I don't sleep well most nights. This felt good."

Kris stroked his forearm gently. She followed the hard planes of muscles down to his fingers and back towards his elbow. "Why don't you sleep well?" Silence followed her question. She turned in his arms so she could see his face, and her heart constricted when she saw the ghosts hovering there. She reached up and touched his face. Steve blinked and focused down on her. "Never mind, I understand."

Steve caught her hand on his cheek and brought it down. "You know what? I think you really do." He leaned in slightly, his hand brushing her bangs from her forehead. His hand gripped gently behind her head and she felt his breath on her cheek.

Steve's phone rang. He swore softly and fell back onto the pillows. He snatched the phone from the bedside table, checked the caller ID and snapped, "Yes Daniel?"

His volume was loud enough for Kris to hear lying right next to him. "What is with the attitude? Did I interrupt something? You off doing Super Seal things? Jumping off buildings, diving into shark-infested waters?"

Kris chuckled next to him and Steve rolled his eyes, "Funny. Not that it's any of your business, but I was taking a nap."

"A nap? You don't take naps. Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't Doc gonna lay down?" There was a pause and then, "Steve, tell me you didn't. STEVE? Steven, answer me, damn it!"

Kris was full out laughing now, shoving her face into the pillow to muffle the noise. Steve looked over at her and smiled, chuckling at her reaction. She held out her hand for the phone, and Steve cocked his head and made a face as if to ask if she was serious. She nodded, he shrugged and handed her the phone.

"Steven McGarrett, I swear to God-" Danny was ranting.

"Just a nap, Danny. We were just sleeping. Steve was a perfect gentleman," She handed the phone back to Steve, who put it up to his ear wearing a huge grin.

"See? Just a nap." Steve said lightly. There was still silence on the other end. "Danny? Babe, you still there?"

"I…where are you right now?" Danny sputtered.

"In my bedroom."

"You and Doc are in your bedroom. Together. In bed. Just a nap, my ass." Steve laughed again. "I was calling for a reason, you know."

Steve straightened. "What did you find out?" He removed the phone from his ear and hit "speaker" so Kris could listen in.

"Kono and I traced multiple calls that were placed to Doc's home and cell. They originated from multiple numbers and all but one came from burners that placed them in the area at the time of the call. The other one was a payphone from a local mall. Can you believe those are still around? Anyway, I called Doc's local police department and spoke with one of the officers that took her complaint. He said that they didn't think it was serious and felt that the calls were from kids playing pranks." He huffed, "Idiot. Anyways, when I asked about the break in and assault, the guy got a little nervous. Started talking in circles. I asked him to send photos of the evidence they collected, such as pictures and prints, but he told me that the evidence had been destroyed when their precinct flooded a week later. I call bullshit. These guys are hiding something and I think this cop in particular has been bought."

Steve nodded, "I agree. Seems like Tantori has his fingers in a few more pies than we knew of." He glanced at Kris, grasping her hand. "Danny, you and Kono start going over that police force and see if any of them were reassigned or received large payments within the time frame of when Kris returned home. I want to know who Tantori has under his control."

"Will do. Take care of her, Steve. She deserves some peace and quiet for once." Danny ended the call and Steve replaced his phone on the nightstand.

Kris looked up at him, "I often wish none of this had happened. That you were never hurt. That Danny was never tortured. That I never met that man. But then I think about it, and I decide that if I had to do it all over again, I would."

Steve shook his head, "I would never wish this on anyone, ever. You didn't deserve this."

Kris stopped him. "Maybe not. But the reason I would do it all over again is because if none of this had happened, I never would have met you. I wouldn't have been able to help Danny. Maybe Alec still takes you, maybe he hurts you. But if he didn't have me, would he have another doctor? Would they have been able to save you AND help get you out of there? I would do it again just to have the chance to meet you. Just to have a chance at an Ohana again."

Steve smiled. "Not that I agree with you wanting this all to happen, but I do have to say, I am glad to have met you. You are…amazing." He watched her blush. "No, I'm serious." His thumb rubbed gently on her cheek. "You've done some incredibly brave things. And I would be dead without you." He leaned in slowly, hesitating when his lips were hovering right over hers. His eyes searched Kris's, waiting to see if she was comfortable.

Kris wrapped her arms around Steve's neck before pulling him down the last inch. She felt him smile against her lips before he took command of the kiss. And how the man could kiss!

Steve held his weight off of Kris to give her some sense of space, but he lost himself in their kiss. He heard her moan as she opened to him and his tongue slipped inside her mouth. He angled his head to kiss deeper as he trailed his free hand up under her shirt. He stroked her ribs right under her bra strap and felt her writhe under him. He continued to touch her there as he claimed her mouth. When she didn't protest, he moved his hand higher and cupped her breast. Kris moaned into his mouth, pushing up against his hand as he kneaded gently. He moved his mouth to the side of her neck and started to kiss a trail down it. Kris tipped her head to the side to give him better access.

Kris grabbed Steve's head and pushed her fingers through his short hair. She didn't know it could feel this good. She felt his mouth pull at her neck and gasped at the sensation. "Steve…" She felt her bra release and then his calloused hand was gripping her breast. "Oh god…" His hand shifted to the other breast as his mouth returned to her own. His hand trailed down slightly to cup her when he froze. He pulled his mouth away and leaned back slightly. She could feel his fingers brushing against her rib cage and she suddenly knew why he stopped. "It's okay. I'm fine." Steve frowned and slowly drew up her shirt. Kris hadn't felt this exposed in a long time. "Steve…"

His fingers traced lightly over her scar. "Why is this so big?" He searched her eyes for any reaction. "Kris? Talk to me." She turned her head away, but he gripped her chin and brought it back. "I've been shot plenty of times, so I know what gunshot scars look like. This is more than that. What happened?"

Kris moved to pull down her shirt, but Steve stopped her, trapping her hand with his own. She sighed, but started to explain, "I had a few complications after going home. I needed to have a couple more surgeries and since I wasn't healed at all there, and the area they needed was very close, so they just used the original surgery site."

"What kind of complications?"

Kris swallowed hard. "I had a large pulmonary embolism. They had to surgically remove it. They think it developed on the flight home. You know how planes can be." She watched Steve's face as he continued to trace the scar. "Steve," She grabbed his hand and he stared down at her, "I am okay. I know for a fact that you have worse scars than this one." She smiled softly before sitting up. Steve sat back and watched her refasten her bra and right her shirt. She grasped the back of his head and lightly kissed him. "I'm okay." She stood, and fixed her hair. "Steve-"

His phone rang again and Kris bit back a sigh. She knew he had a demanding job, but damn. He snatched it off the table, "McGarrett." Kris watched emotions flash across his face as the person spoke on the other end of the call. "Ok. Yeah, we'll swing by. Thanks Duke." He hung up and glanced at Kris. "I have to go meet Danny at a friend's house quick. They have some things we need to pick up for a charity event we have later this week. I want you to stay here."

Kris wrung her hands. "I don't really feel safe alone anymore."

Steve hesitated as he was leaving and looked back. He seemed to run through options in his head before nodding, "All right. Let's go." He waved her forward and followed her out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve held up a hand as Danny started in on him. "Why are you dragging the doc around all over this god forsaken place? She should be at home, resting or something. Not following your sorry ass." He peered back at Kris, "Hey Doc!" He waved. Kris waved back.

Steve shook his hand, "She didn't feel comfortable being left alone, so I brought her along. She'll be fine."

Danny stood and glanced between Steve and Kris as his partner knocked on the door. "Uh huh….okay. I'm not going to ask. Nope. We went over this already."

The door swung open and an older man stood there. Steve stepped forward, "Hey Bobby!"

The man smiled, "Steve, Danny! Aloha man. Come on in, a few of the guys are over for the game tonight. But I have the things for the event in the study." He held the door open for Steve and Danny, but he saw Kris hesitate at the door. "Hello, young lady. Who might you be?"

"I'm Kristin Sanders." She hesitated at the door.

Steve slid next to her and placed a hand at her back, "She's with us, Bobby. She's going to help with the event."

Bobby smiled, "Well, that's great! Much prettier than these two haoles." He chuckled and followed them into his home. "I have the donations right through here. Feel free to grab a snack or two by the guys. I'll just be a few moments."

Steve ushered Kris after Danny, who was greeted with a warm welcome as they entered the kitchen. Danny immediately went for some snacks, as Steve stayed back with Kris. A couple of the men brightened when they saw Kris, a couple looked surprised, and one just stared. Steve nodded to all of them.

Kris tugged slightly on Steve's sleeve, and he leaned down towards her. "Steve, I need to use the restroom."

He smiled and straightened. "Guys, where's the head?" They pointed down the hall and Kris turned to look.

"I'll show her." A tall man stood and walked over. He took a swig from his beer and set it on the counter.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Akoni. Appreciate it." He shifted to the side and went to join the guys at the table.

He didn't feel Kris pull slightly at his hand as he moved away. And he didn't see how Akoni's gaze darkened as he motioned for her to head down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris walked stiffly down the hall, the man following closely behind. She saw a door open further ahead and was slightly relieved with the escape. "I see it now. Thank you." She wasn't expecting the man to grab her and shove her roughly against the wall. His hand covered her mouth as he pushed his body flush with hers.

"You try to scream, and I will gut you right here and now," he hissed. He pressed the cold blade of a knife into her side. Kris looked frantically down the hall where raucous laughter sounded. She silently begged for someone to appear, but no one did. "You don't remember me, do you?" The man laughed as her eyes snapped back to his and widened. "Ah, there you go. Now you remember." He glanced down the hall and then focused back on her. "Alec has been looking for you."

Kris bucked against his body, trying to get free. He simply smiled.

"Do you think that the Commander and Detective Williams will save you? They can't save you. Alec has too much reach, too much power. If you don't go back to him, he will take away everything that you hold dear. Like your Commander." He ran a hand down the side of her face. "Remember that." He pushed away and headed back to the guys.

Kris sagged against the wall and stumbled into the bathroom. She slapped the door shut and fell to her knees in front of the toilet. She heaved several times, emptying her belly of anything and everything. Tears burned in her eyes and she coughed to stop the dry heaves. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from Steve and Danny. She staggered to her feet, flushed the toilet and washed her hands, rinsing her mouth with some of the cool water. She dried off and whipped open the door, flying out and into a hard chest. Her reflex was to scream, so she started to before hard hands grabbed her.

"Kris! It's me. It's Steve!" He yelled over her screams. From the kitchen, chairs scraped back and men hurried into the hall.

Kris froze and gripped Steve tight. He wrapped an arm around her and held up his other hand to halt the men from coming closer. "Steve, we need to leave. Please," she whispered into his chest. Akoni stood furthest back, his gaze firm and unyielding.

"Okay. Alright." He held her close, "Bobby already loaded the stuff in the truck. Danny!" he called, watching his partner push through the crowd, "Let's go." The men parted for them as Steve pushed Kris towards Danny. "Go with Danny. I'll be right there." Kris nodded and Danny ushered her from the house. Steve turned to the guys. "Sorry about that, guys. She hasn't had it easy."

"She's the one that was with you guys at Tantori's place, wasn't she?" Bobby asked.

Steve glanced out the door at Kris, "Yeah. Yeah, she was." He held out a hand to Bobby, "Bobby, thank you again for the donations. They'll bring in some good bids at the benefit." They clapped hands together and separated. He raised a hand in farewell to the other guys and hurried out to the truck.

He slid into the driver's seat and started the truck. Danny walked over and leaned on his door. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" Danny asked.

Steve glanced over at Kris who was focused on her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure. I'll let you know, buddy." Danny nodded and left for his own car. Steve threw the truck in gear and left for his home.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As soon as Steve put the truck in park, Kris jumped from the vehicle. Steve hurried out after her. "Kris. Kris!" He went to grab her, but she moved away. Steve watched, hands on his hips, as she walked past the house and towards the beach. He walked behind her as she moved frantically. "Kris."

Kris was drowning. She needed to leave. She needed to get away from Steve. This was all her fault. She heard him call her again. Turning, she jerkily ran her hands over her face. "No! No Steve. I can't do this. I can't. I need to leave."

Steve put his hands up in a placating manner. "Okay. Okay. Kris, calm down." He tried to grab her as she paced by him, but she avoided his hands. "Kris. Talk to me. What happened?"

Kris shook her head. "I made a mistake! I shouldn't have come here. I need to go home. I'm sorry." She went to brush by him and get in the house, but he caught her arm and spun her around.

"That doesn't work for me. Something happened when we were at Bobby's. What was it?" Steve searched her face, but it was just full of panic. "Kris, talk to me."

"I'm afraid you're going to get hurt. I shouldn't have come to you. I put you and Danny in a bad situation. I put you in danger and if I leave, at least you'll be safe." She wiped tears from her eyes, as she looked up at Steve.

"Kris, I can take care of myself. I have been for years. You can't worry about me." He gently rubbed her arm, but Kris just squeezed her eyes shut.

"But I do! I do worry about you! I worry that Alec will come after you again. I worry that he will torture you again. And this time, you WILL die!" She fisted her hands in his shirt, afraid to let go, yet knowing that she should. "He will kill you. You can't die. You can't." She stepped on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "You can't die," she whispered.

Steve blinked slowly. "I won't." And then he claimed her lips with his own. Her hands got trapped between their chests and he was glad about that. It meant that she couldn't push him away again. He pulled her hips against his and walked them back towards the house, only breaking apart when he needed a breath. Eventually, Kris worked her hands from between them, but she wrapped them around his shoulder and neck instead. He pressed her against the wall next to the back door, working his hands under the hem of her shirt and feeling the soft skin there. He reached out one hand and worked open the door, then he frog-marched Kris back into the house.

"Steve, we can't. I have to go," she protested as he pushed her back onto the couch and followed her down. His lips pulled at the tender spot behind her ear and she moaned. "Steve…" Steve sat up, straddling Kris on the couch and pulled his shirt off. Whatever thoughts Kris had completely vanished in that moment. He was just so…perfect. Yet he was flawed all the same. She reached up hesitantly and touched his chest. Scars marred his flesh in various places. The skin of a man whose past was rough and difficult. "Steve…"

He smiled, "I hear you. I do. But you're not getting rid of me that easy." He pulled her shirt up, and Kris had no choice but to lift her arms and let him. "Perfect." His head lowered again as his lips skimmed over her collarbone. He smiled when she gasped at the sensation of his stubble rubbing against her skin. "Are you going to tell me what happened at Bobby's?" He kissed a trail to the valley of her breasts while he waited for her to answer.

Kris gripped Steve's shoulders, barely able to form a coherent thought. While his mouth teased her chest, his hands were busy playing with the button of her jeans. She felt the button give and suddenly his hand was lightly massaging her there. "Nothing. Nothing happened. I h-had a flashback. It scared me."

Steve flattened his hand just below her collarbone. "I think it was more than that."

She shook her head. "N-No…"

Steve worked her pants down her hips and flung them off behind the couch. He ran a hand from her ankle to her thigh, his rough calluses contrasting the smooth skin he found there. His fingers slipped under the edge of her panties, but simply ran back and forth along the elastic. "I have ways of making a person talk."

Kris looked down at him and swallowed hard, "I bet you do."

"You're not going to tell me the truth?" When she shook her head, Steve's hand pushed further under her panties and Kris let out a sharp gasp as his rough fingers found her most sensitive area. He stroked her gently, watching as her muscles tensed with pleasure and then relax as she reveled in the sensation. He slipped a finger deeper and as she arched up, Steve grasped the side of her neck, "What happened today? What scared you?" She shook her head and Steve had to smile at her resilience. "Okay. Not much of a talker."

Kris grabbed onto Steve's arm for support, gasping as he stroked her straight over that peak. "Steve, oh god!" She shuddered as her body began to relax. She watched as Steve shed his pants, snatching a condom from a cargo pocket before tossing the garment to the floor. "Please, Steve. Hurry." He rolled on the condom before settling back between her legs. She widened as much as the couch would allow so he had room to maneuver.

Steve positioned himself and thrust forward. Both he and Kris groaned at the act, and he hissed as Kris wrapped her arms around him and dug in with her nails. The pain bit into his back, but it fueled his desire. He pulled back and thrust forward slowly, feeling her clench around him. He gritted his teeth as he continued to move inside her. He felt her start to tighten, her gasps coming faster now. He felt the tingle at the base of his spine and knew he was close. "Come on, Kris. Let go." It was as if she was waiting for permission. As soon as he told her to, she did. He tensed as his orgasm hit, his body falling onto hers as he let go.

It took a few moments for Steve's head to get back on straight. He felt soft hands stroking his back and he pushed up on his elbows to relieve some of the weight.

Kris ran a hand through his hair, bringing it down and along his jaw line. She smiled softly at him and brought him down for a soft kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

Steve smiled back, "That was…amazing. Not what I had originally planned when we came back here, but I'm not complaining."

Kris grinned as she traced one of the tattoos on his arms. "No complaints from my side either."

Steve looked down at them and then up to glance around the house. "God, Danny was right."

Kris looked puzzled. "Excuse me? What was Danny right about?"

Steve smiled again, "I'm an animal. Took you right here on the couch. I couldn't even bring you up to my bed." He flexed his hips and they both groaned.

Kris caught her breath first, "Well, the night is still young, Commander."

Steve turned serious as he leaned over and caught her mouth in another kiss. He lifted her up in his arms as he turned and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Akoni Kalama waited as his phone rang the person on the other line. The line picked up, but, as usual, he was greeted with silence. "It's me. I found her. I delivered the message."

"Good. Her reaction?"

Akoni smiled, "Terrified. She screamed loud enough to bring the house down when McGarrett spooked her."

"McGarrett was there?" His boss hissed.

"Him and Williams. They brought her here. He doesn't suspect anything and she won't talk."

"Did she leave alone?"

Akoni hesitated, "Ah, she didn't. She left with McGarrett. They seemed pretty close, if you know what I mean."

"Yes. I get it. Keep your eye on her. Do not engage unless I tell you."

"Yes, sir." The line went dead and Akoni tossed the phone on his kitchen counter. "Asshole." Grabbing a beer from his fridge, he headed to his living room to watch tonight's game.


	8. Chapter 8

Kris awoke to the sun streaming across her face and a furnace at her back. The fear didn't grip her this time. She was more relaxed than she had been in a long while. She turned around to face Steve, smiling when his arm tightened ever so slightly and his leg lifted higher to settle over her own. His eyes blinked open slowly, a satisfied grin on his face.

He snuggled closer, his nose just brushing hers, "Mmm. Morning."

Kris reached up and ran a hand down his jaw. "Morning," she whispered, bringing his head closer for a kiss. He returned it passionately. "This is a _very_ nice way to wake up."

He tightened his embrace and brought her closer. His hands skimmed from just under her arms and lower. Kris started to writhe just as Steve's cell began to ring. He groaned and brought his forehead gently to hers. "I am really starting to hate that thing." He smiled when Kris laughed, but rolled away to snatch his phone from the side table. "McGarrett."

Kris watched Steve from the pillows. His back rippled as he switched his phone from one hand to the other. She didn't think she could think a back could be sexy, but naturally, Steve proved her wrong. He ended the call and looked back at her. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Duty calls. We have a body up at the North Shore. I, uh, I would like for you to come, but you…can't." He looked worried about her reaction.

Kris chuckled, "I understand. You're a busy man. Go on."

Steve frowned, "Yesterday, you were afraid to be alone. Today you're okay that I go someplace an hour away? Why the change of heart?"

Kris sat up against the pillows, "I feel safer every day I'm with you, but I would lie if I said I wasn't still afraid. Some things scare me that shouldn't. I don't like being around people I don't know well, especially men. Crowded places and bars are no-gos." She twisted the sheets in her hands, Akoni's threat racing through her mind. "But I trust you. And YOU are safe. So, I'm going to stay here, in your safe place and wait for you to come back."

Steve smiled. He stood and pulled on a pair of cargo pants, then grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser. He shrugged the shirt over his head and Kris was sad to see that perfection now hidden under the cotton. But damn, he filled out that shirt nicely. He grabbed his badge and gun from the table and snapped them onto his belt. He leaned onto the bed and kissed Kris deeply.

"I'll be back soon. Not sure when exactly." He grabbed his phone again and soon Kris's was ringing downstairs. "You have my number now. Call me if you need me. Anytime. I will be here as soon as I can."

Kris nodded and watched him stride from the room. She leaned back and smiled, content for once. She heard Steve's truck rumble to a start and then fade as he drove away. She looked around the room and took in Steve's space. She didn't really have much time to do so last night. They were a little busy.

Steve's room was softer than she thought it'd be. His dresser and side tables were a dark wood, his head board a shade lighter. Soft curtains with a sheer lining hung from the window behind her. His bedspread wasn't some deep masculine color, but a light cream with army green palm fronds strewn across it. The white walls didn't give a cold feel like many would, but allowed for brightness in the room on sunny mornings like these. She slipped back down to nestle amongst the pillows, falling to sleep once more.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Kris woke later, the sun had moved from her face to streak across the room. Several hours must've of passed. She stretched lazily and glanced around the room.

She saw a shirt tossed over the headboard and gently grabbed it. It had the Navy emblem on one side, the Seals motto on the other. It was soft from years of use, and it smelled like Steve. She slipped it over her head and slid from bed. The shirt fell to the middle of her thighs as she descended the stairs.

It took her a few minutes to find all of her clothes, seeing as Steve had thrown them all over the living room. After grabbing fresh clothes from her bag and her phone from the floor, she headed to the bathroom for a shower.

She had just started up the stairs again when someone knocked on the door. She froze, clutching her clothes to her chest. The person knocked again and she crept over to the side window.

"Ma'am? Hello? This is HPD. Commander McGarrett sent me to check in on you!" The man yelled. His voice was higher pitched, like he was a young rookie.

Kris could see a squad in the drive and relaxed as she made her way to the door. She started to open the door when it was shoved roughly into her. The door slammed into her head and shoulder, throwing her off balance and to the floor. Her clothes went flying across the hardwood, her cell skittering alongside them. Her head was fuzzy from the impact and her shoulder screamed in agony. She didn't pause to look at her attacker, but instead crawled towards her phone.

The person walked inside Steve's house, chuckling at her as she crawled away. "I was hoping you would have more fight."

The voice chilled Kris to the bone. She didn't expect him to show up in person. How did he find her? She shook her head, determined to get to her phone. She was finally close enough to snatch it close and unlock it. Steve was the last number that called, so she swiped across his number and hit the phone symbol to send the call. The screen showed it dialing, so she tossed it gently aside onto her shirt. Then, she looked back at Alec.

He wasn't looking at her, but instead moving from window to window and closing the curtains. "Okay Kris. Let's chat." He turned and stalked towards her menacingly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve and Danny were driving back from the crime scene when his phone rang. He glanced at his phone and saw it was Kris. He quickly picked it up, smiling as he answered, "Kris! We were just heading back. I hope you didn't get too bored home alone." Silence greeted him on the other side, so he pulled the phone back and checked to make sure the call didn't drop. When it showed a connection, he tried again. "Kris?" Danny glanced over at him curiously and Steve gave a slight shake of his head. "Kris!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alec walked over to where Kris lay on the floor. "Get up, bitch. You used to be braver than this. What the hell happened to you?"

Kris started to push herself up, her shoulder screaming at the strain. "Alec, please, I'll do whatever you want."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve froze as he heard Kris's voice in the background. "Son of a bitch!" He flipped on the sirens and lights and looked over at Danny. "Call HPD. Tantori is after her. He's at MY HOUSE!" He floored the Camaro, shooting down the highway.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alec jerked her the rest of the way up and flung her onto the couch. Kris pulled down Steve's shirt and tried to cover more of her body. Alec snorted in disgust.

"After everything that happened, I didn't think you would ever come back here."

Kris shook her head, "I'm sure you thought I would just stay home and continue to have your men terrorize me."

Alec smiled and clapped his hands, "There it is! There's that fire!" He sauntered over and sat down next to her on the couch. He flung an arm across the back of it and leaned towards her. "I didn't expect this." He waved his hand over her body. "You're wearing his clothes. You smell like sex." His other hand settled on her knee and ran up her thigh, "If I knew you put out so easily, I would have been gentler last time."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve gripped the wheel as he listened to Tantori talk to Kris. "Danny…"

Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder. "HPD is almost there. We're not that far out."

Steve shook his head, "I shouldn't have left her alone." Danny shrugged slightly and bit his lip. "What? What is that face?"

Danny raised his hands in defense, "I'm not saying…look, there are a few things you shouldn't have done when it came to the Doc." He looked over at Steve who clenched his jaw, "The first was probably NOT taking her to bed."

Steve scoffed, "Oh, like you've never slept with someone from a case? Hell, even a victim?"

Danny jerked back, "Amber was different!"

Steve smiled, "So is Kris."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kris tried to shift away from Alec, but she knew that unless Steve got there soon, she was in major trouble. "What do you want?"

Alec leaned over and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. She shuddered at the contact. "I want you," he whispered in her ear. "I originally took you because I needed an in-house doctor and you fit the bill. But even beaten down and threatened, you still had that fire in you. And I liked it." He tucked her hair behind her ear and ran his knuckles down her cheek. "And then I had a taste of your body, and I knew you would be staying with me." He stood and faced her. "But then McGarrett and his sidekick made a break for it and took you with them. Imagine how upset I was that you not only escaped, but you took information of my operations with you."

Kris shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't give them any information."

Alec smiled, "And you never will."

Sirens sounded outside and Alec straightened. Kris watched with dread as he pulled a weapon from his waistband and walked to peer from the curtains. She hoped that the police would finally take this asshole down. So she was shocked when Alec opened the door and let them in.

"McGarrett and Williams are on their way. I sent out a radio call that I saw your car heading down Kalakaua five minutes ago. HPD rerouted all resources there." The officer hiked up his belt and turned to look at Kris on the couch. He smiled and strode over. "Hey, beautiful. Miss me?"

Kris reeled back. "You're HPD?" she whispered. Akoni smiled back at her.

Alec sauntered over, "You seem surprised." He fingered the weapon in his hands, "To think I don't have that kind of reach hurts, Kris. Plus, I thought you were smarter than that."

Akoni glanced out the window at the driveway. "Something feels off. We need to move." He walked around the living room and stopped when he saw her phone lying on the ground. He bent down and grabbed it, touching the screen and waking it. "Son of a bitch!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve swore. "Damn it. They found her phone. They ended the call." Steve pressed the car to go faster as he wove through traffic.

"Almost there, Steve. She'll be okay." Danny reassured his friend.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Akoni whirled to show Alec. "She had you on speaker the whole time!"

Alec's face reddened in anger. Kris reeled back as he advanced on her. She knew was she in trouble, but she thought she had more time.

"You stupid bitch." He backhanded her across the face and Kris felt skin tear and blood flow. She covered the hurt with her hand, tears falling without her control. "I will be back for you. And you better think twice about what information you share with your boyfriend. There will be major consequences." He looked at Akoni and jerked his head to the door. "You know what to do," he told him. Alec pushed from the couch and, just like that, he was gone. Akoni had left right before him.

Kris sat hunched against the back of the couch, trying to control her tears and her breathing. It took her a couple minutes before she realized that she should grab her phone and call Steve. She scrambled towards the table that Akoni had slammed her phone on and grabbed her lifeline. With shaky fingers, she dialed Steve.

"Kris!?" He snapped.

"Steve! I'm so sorry! I didn't know-" she started.

"Doc, are you safe? Is he still there with you?" Danny's voice came over the line.

"They j-just left. They knew you were coming."

"They? Who are "they", Kris?" Steve asked.

"Alec. Alec was here. And he had a man with him. Steve, I didn't know!" Kris sobbed.

"Know what? Kris, calm down. I'm pulling into my drive right now. Do not open the door. Danny and I are coming in." The line went dead and Kris hugged it to her chest, ducking down beside the table. She heard a car pull up outside and peered around the table. The door opened slowly and boots appeared in the doorway. "Kris?" Kris crawled from the table and towards Steve. "Kris."

He rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. Kris sobbed against his chest, her cheek throbbing in pain. "I'm sorry!"

Danny walked back into the room. "Place is clear, Steve. There's no one here."

Steve helped Kris up and to the couch. "Where's HPD? They should have been here well before us."

Kris gripped Steve's shirt in fistfuls. "That's why I opened the door to him, Steve. I thought HE was HPD."

"What!? Why would you think that?" Danny asked.

"Alec had a squad." She wiped her eyes, "And then the police came after a while. I heard the sirens. But then Alec just let him in! I didn't know he was a cop! I should have told you what happened!"

"Who is a cop?" Steve smoothed back her hair, then thanked Danny when he handed him a washcloth for Kris's cheek. He touched it gently to her cut. "Babe, you're not making any sense."

"Akoni. Akoni is a cop!" Kris gasped.

Steve sat back. "He's been a cop for 10 years, honey."

"No. Steve…Akoni works for Alec. When I was…working for Alec…men would be brought to me from time to time to patch up. One repeat customer was Akoni. I didn't think anything of it. I just knew he was one of Alec's enforcers. Then he cornered and threatened me at Bobby's and I remembered where I saw him before. But I didn't know he was a cop!"

Danny stepped closer, "Whoa. Hold up. Back up. Akoni threatened you at Bobby's? That's why you freaked out?"

"Yes! It took a minute for me to put together where I had seen him before, but he definitely wanted me to know. Then I remembered he was a patient of mine. He sauntered in today and I didn't believe it at first. But it's true. He's HPD."

Danny paced back and forth behind Steve, "Steve, a second?" Steve nodded and walked to the far side of the room. "Look, I'm not saying she's wrong, but we've known Akoni for years. He's worked beside us." He glanced at Kris, who was wiping tears from her eyes, "She's been through a lot, Steve. What if she's wrong?"

Steve clasped Danny on his shoulder and looked over at Kris as well, "I get that, Danny. I've trusted the man in some crazy situations too. But Danny, what if she's right?" He slapped him on the back and strode back to Kris.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Steve and Danny left Kris in the care of Kono and Chin and headed to HPD. They didn't call anyone to ask where Akoni was. They didn't want to raise suspicions. Shouldering through the main doors, they were greeted by Duke as they surveyed the precinct.

"Steve, Danny. Can I help you with something?" Duke asked.

Steve smiled politely, "Yeah Duke, we were just following up on the incident from earlier. One of your officers reported seeing Alec Tantori's car traveling down Kalakaua earlier today. We'd like to speak to him."

Duke smiled, "Of course. That was Officer Kalama and Officer Carter. They're this way."

Danny and Steve exchanged glances. Kris didn't mention that Akoni was with his partner. They followed Duke past a few desks until they reached the two men at their own workspaces, heads down working on paperwork. They looked up as the three of them approached. Akoni sat back and grinned, "McGarrett, Williams! What brings you here this fine day?"

Steve hiked his gun up on his belt as Danny pulled in his bottom lip. Steve spoke first, "Hey Akoni. We came to talk to you and your partner about the report you made earlier today. You said you saw Alec Tantori's car travelling down Kalakaua?"

Carter looked over and nodded. "Yes, sir. Matched the descriptions we had."

Danny motioned to where the interview rooms were, "Would you mind if we asked you guys a couple questions?"

Akoni shrugged and stood. "Of course. Carter, let's go."

The men walked back to one of the rooms and took a seat as well as Danny, while Steve remained standing.

Steve and Danny kept the questions easy. Akoni said that they had seen the car matching Tantori's description travelling east on Kalakaua Ave. They followed at a safe distance before losing it ten to fifteen minutes later. Carter said they radioed HQ and let them know they lost visual. Danny stepped out to confirm with Duke and came back into the room nodding the affirmative. Steve thanked them for their time and left with Danny.

Once back in the car, Steve gripped the steering wheel hard. "I just can't believe that Kris would lie to us. How would that help her?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know. Like I said, maybe she was confused. She's suffered a lot of trauma. Obviously, someone was there. You don't get a cut like that on your face without another party present."

Right then, Steve's cell rang and they answered it via the car. "Go ahead, Jerry."

"Steve, I've been looking into Tantori and his connection with Dr. Sanders. After a lot of digging, I found some new information. Commander, it's not good."

Steve sighed, "What is it, Jerry?"

"It looks like Dr. Sanders has an off-shore account in the Caymans. Tantori has been depositing money in it somewhat regularly. The dates coincide with much of her history with him. The abduction, you two being taken, breaking out, her surgery, and the most recent one…today."

"Today? When?" Danny asked, glancing at his partner.

"Fifteen minutes before you guys got to her after she called."

Steve shook his head. "Thanks, Jerry. We'll see you in a bit." They pulled up to a stop light and Steve slammed a hand onto the steering wheel.

Danny grimaced, "Babe, we don't know if she's involved. We don't. Let's bring her in to question her."

Steve nodded. "Call Chin and Kono."


	9. Chapter 9

Kris walked into Five-O HQ for the second time. She was still impressed with the place, but this time, Kono and Chin were taking her down a different hall. She hadn't seen this one before. This hall was more industrial and less welcoming and warm. Kono reached a door that buzzed seconds later, and led her inside. Chin followed close behind.

The room was barren except for a single chair. The lighting was dim and somewhat intimidating. She walked in and hesitated. "This is an interesting room."

Chin stepped forward, "Why don't you take a seat?"

Kris whirled around, "What? Why?" Kono rested her hand on her gun and Kris felt the panic clawing its way up her throat. "Guys, what's going on?"

Chin moved closer, "You need to sit down, Kris."

He followed her as she backed up slowly and took a seat. She heard something rattle behind her and glanced down, blanching when she saw the handcuffs hanging there. She started to rise, but Chin pushed her back down. "What's going on?"

The door buzzed and opened again. This time Danny walked in, followed closely by Steve who held a manila folder in his hand. He looked down at her, his gaze hard but still somewhat sympathetic. "We went and spoke with Akoni."

Kris straightened. "Steve, he could inform Alec! You shouldn't have done that!"

Steve raised a hand, "He had an alibi. He and his _partner_ were in their cruiser when you said he was in my house. Radio calls and their superior confirmed it."

Tears sprung to Kris's eyes, "Steve, he was there. I swear…"

Danny stepped forward, "We know that Alec was in the house with you. We heard him. We never heard anyone else."

Before Kris could speak again, Steve started to talk, "We also found out some interesting information regarding your relationship with Tantori."

" _Relationship?_ " Kris gasped. "We never had a relationship. The bastard abused me."

Steve opened the folder and plopped it in her lap, "Want to tell me why he's been paying you for each major event over this last year?" He watched as Kris read the papers, confusion marring her soft features. He shifted uncomfortably as he focused on the cut on her cheek. A hard hand squeezed his shoulder and he glanced over at Danny who nodded reassuringly.

"I don't know what this is." Kris whispered.

Danny stepped forward, "Let me tell you what this is. This is a record of every payment deposited into your off-shore account. The deposits coincide with specific events. The date of Steve's and my abduction, the date of our escape, your surgery on the mainland. The most recent deposit was today, shortly before Tantori visited with you at Steve's."

Kris looked from Danny to Steve, "I swear to God, I don't know what this is! I don't have an off-shore account!"

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Kris, we looked into your local bank accounts. We saw the transfer you made from the off-shore to your account this morning."

"That never happened! It's Alec! He's setting this all up!" She cried.

Steve stepped forward, "That may be true, but right now, the evidence against you is quite damning."

Kris stood and slapped the folder to Steve's chest. "I can't believe this, Steve. After everything we've been through. If all you wanted was a quick fuck, you should have said so." She saw Chin and Kono's eyes go wide and then excuse themselves from the room. Danny stayed, not surprised in the least.

Steve's eyes darkened with anger. "I could have any woman I want, Kris. I'm usually smarter when it comes to being played though. If you wanted information, you didn't need to sleep with me to get it." Though he knew he deserved it, he didn't expect the slap that cracked across his cheek. He turned his head back slowly to look at Kris.

Danny stepped up and between them, pushing Steve back and turning to Kris. "Sit down!" He looked at Steve, "Calm down." He pointed back at Kris. "You are now a suspect. Sit there quietly and behave, or I will cuff you to that chair." He pushed at Steve again. "You are done. You're too close to this." He watched Steve until he left the room. He turned back to Kris, "We have trusted you with a lot, Kris. But the most important thing that Steve entrusted you with is his heart. I sure hope you didn't do these things. But if you did," he stepped closer so he was almost leaning over her, "I will bring you down so fast, your head will spin." He strode back to the door. "Do NOT give me reason to treat you like some scumbag criminal. We will look deeper into this and be back." He waited until she nodded before opening the door.

"Danny…" He paused and looked back. "I know it's hard to believe me right now, but I am not working with Alec. I would never put you or Steve in danger if I could help it. And what I feel for Steve…I can't explain." He hesitated a moment before walking from the room, the door clanging shut behind him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Danny joined the rest of the team around the computer table up by their offices. Steve's jaw was set in a tight line, his cheek red where Kris had hit him. He was furious, but Danny knew that more than that, he was hurt.

"Alright, so she says she's being set up," Danny started. "So, we need to look into these transactions."

"I'm on it!" Jerry said, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

Danny turned to Steve. "There has to be more to this story."

Steve scowled. "Earlier, you were the one that said she was making this up. Now, you're on her side?"

Danny laughed, "I'm not on anyone's side. Well, I'm on the law's side. So let's do our jobs and figure out what's going on, okay? First, order of business is to dig deeper into Tantori. This jackass can't be doing everything on his own."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jerry called Steve an hour later, informing him that Tantori had an informant in Paradise City. Steve and Danny set course for the guy's apartment.

They caught the guy trying to scale down the balcony in the back of his property. After dragging him back into the apartment, they sat him down and started their interrogation.

"Look man, I didn't sell them drugs! I'm just a buyer!" The man cried.

Danny smiled and shook his head, "Thank you for that information. We're not here about the drugs. We want to know about Tantori."

The man looked back and forth between Steve and Danny, "Tantori? Don't know 'em."

Steve's lip twitched, "We all know that's a lie. We know you act as an informant to him. We want to know what Tantori's play is. Who else does he utilize on this island?" The man stayed silent, so Steve drew his gun and pressed it to the top of his knee.

The guy squealed and started to talk, "He has lots of guys! But he's not the worst one, okay?!"

Steve pressed harder, "What do you mean, 'not the worst one'?"

The guy's eyes were wild, "Tantori. He reports to someone else."

"Who?" Danny snapped.

"Gabriel Waincroft."

Danny rolled his head back, "Jesus, this guy is like a bad rash."

Steve kept the gun on the man's leg, "What does Gabriel want from Tantori?"

"I don't know, man! I swear! Tantori pays me for information, so I give it to him. I've never met Waincroft. I hope I never do!" Sweat poured down the guy's face, and it wasn't due to lack of A/C.

Steve stepped back and the guy slumped in the chair. Danny stepped forward, "What information did you give him recently?"

The guy swallowed hard, "Uh, it was about…uh…"

"Spit it out or I shoot off your kneecap!" Steve hissed.

"You! It was about you! Where you were, what you were doing, who you were with. He wanted to know everything. So I had a few guys tail you and got a nice payment."

Steve stiffened, his jaw clenching. He turned to Danny. "He knew we were coming here. The bastard has been one step ahead of us this whole time." He turned and stalked from the apartment, Danny dragging the informant behind him. Steve dialed Chin, "Chin, you need to get Kris and do NOT let her out of your sight. This isn't just Tantori. Gabriel has been pulling the strings."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chin was pulling back up to HQ as he spoke with Steve. "Copy. I'm heading in now."

He strode through the narrow hallways to the interrogation room where they left Kris. As he approached the door, he noticed it slightly ajar. "Kono?" Silence greeted him. He drew his gun and crept forward. He nudged open the door and stepped inside carefully. His attention was drawn to the chair in the room, where Kris sat. Except, this time, duct tape covered her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. She looked up and saw him, straining against her ties and trying to scream behind the tape. Chin realized too late that she was trying to point out that someone was behind him. The tazer stabbed right between his shoulder blades, sending volts of electricity coursing through his body. He stiffened and slammed to the floor. He kept consciousness for a few more seconds, watching as Kris was hauled from the chair and dragged from the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Chin? Chin, wake up buddy." Someone called to him from the abyss. His muscles ached with every movement, but he forced his eyes to open. "Chin. You okay?" Steve looked down at him, concern marring his features.

"I'm good." He sat up with Steve's help and looked immediately towards the chair where Kris had sat. "Where's Dr. Sanders?"

Steve and Danny exchanged glances, "We were hoping she was with you. But when you didn't answer your cell, we came down here. The door was locked. You were unconscious."

Chin ran a hand down his face, "I came to get her right after I got off the phone with you. When I got here, the door was ajar. I drew my gun and entered the room. Kris was in the chair, bound and gagged. She tried to warn me, but someone tazed me from behind. Last thing I remember was someone dragging her from the room."

Danny was pacing in front of him, his phone to his ear. From what Chin could gather, he was having Jerry check traffic cams.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I'm usually more alert. I guess seeing her trussed up like that shocked me for a second."

Steve squeezed his shoulder, "Not your fault, man. We'll find her."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Would it ever stop?_ Kris thought, as she struggled to find purchase in the trunk of the car. Her luck seemed to be pretty shitty this last year and it wasn't looking up anytime soon. Her arms burned from being tied so tight and every bump had her wincing in pain. As the car bounced down whatever road, she remembered Chin coming into the room to get her. And she remembered him hitting the ground hard. _I hope he's okay._

Kris felt the car begin to slow before turning and moving slowly down a smooth road. A driveway maybe? That wasn't a good sign. The car rolled to a stop and shut off. Kris heard footsteps moving towards the trunk and positioned herself so she could aim at the jackass who opened it. As the latch unlocked and the man started to open the door, Kris kicked out with her feet and nailed the guy right in the nose. He howled in pain as his hand shot out to stop the bleeding. Kris moved to fold herself out of the car and hopped to the ground. She turned to run when she was tackled from behind. The man's weight had her breath wooshing from her chest.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast, Doc." The man chastised. He hauled her to her feet and spun her around. "You just got here, and someone would like to meet you." His gaze traveled from her face down her body and back up. His sneer was alarming and Kris tried to back away. "Not yet, baby, but maybe soon. Let's go." He started forward, dragging her along.

They entered a larger home. Any other time, Kris would have taken time to gaze in wonder at its size and luxury finishes. Instead, she barely spared them a glance as she was shoved down the hallway past intimidating men holding guns. The man bringing her grabbed her arm and steered her towards the back patio. She shakily moved along, becoming more nervous as the amount of guards thickened.

At a patio table in the shade sat an older man, surrounded by several younger men. He glanced up when she arrived, only slight interest showing on his face. One of the men with their back to her stood and turned, and Kris froze. She stopped and started to back up, but the man shoved her forward.

"Kris! Good to see you so soon. I'm glad you were able to join us," Alec said, as he walked over to her. He placed a hand on her lower back and moved her forward towards the table.

The man to the right of the older man lifted his gaze and met Kris' and her blood ran cold. Where Alec's gaze was deceptive, the anger and death hidden beneath a charming façade, this man's eyes were nothing but dark. His eyes promised pain and hurt. Nothing good was in this man. Aside from that fact, he looked pissed at Alec. And…bored?

He turned to the older man and whispered something in his ear. The older man looked at Alec, seemed to ponder something for a moment and then nodded. Kris glanced up at Alec and saw that his smile had faltered. The younger man got up and walked a bit closer.

"This is what you've been making us wait for?" he spat. He looked Kris up and down with little approval.

Alec puffed out his chest a little, "You have a problem, Waincroft?" He moved forward and stood face to face with Waincroft. "I deal with your family bullshit. You can deal with my girlfriend."

Kris took a slight step back. Then another. Alec was too busy posturing like a freaking peacock to notice her right now. She kept shuffling back and away from the two arguing men. Suddenly, Waincroft looked right at her and he grinned. He raised a hand and she was grabbed from behind and restrained. Alec whirled and glared at her.

"You stupid little bitch. Where did you think you would go?" He strode over to her and raised his hand to strike when a voice stopped him.

"Stop." Waincroft said.

Alec turned, "Stay out of this, Waincroft."

"You said she had valuable information and that's why you couldn't let her go. What information do you have?" He directed that question to Kris.

"I-I don't know what he's talking about." She stammered.

Waincroft looked back to Alec, who jumped to his defense, "She's lying."

"Possibly." Waincroft walked away slightly, "Is she as good a doctor as you've said? Or did she lie about that too?"

Alec smiled, "She's great. Able to work under stressful conditions."

"We'll see." If Kris wasn't staring at him, she would have missed it. In seconds, Waincroft pulled a weapon from his holster and let off three shots. Kris screamed in terror, but when she realized that she wasn't hit, she was momentarily confused. She heard a weak groan and looked down to see Alec bleeding out in the grass. Waincroft stepped forward came within inches of Kris, "Fix him."


End file.
